Friends
by Stories4eva
Summary: A cute little one shot of Romeo and Wendy. Not really romantic but cute all the same. Set just after the Tenrou arc.


**Had this in mind for awhile and thought it was cute idea. For people who don't read the manga this does contain spoilers as it is set after the Tenrou Island arc. It starts from the middle of chapter 255 ^_^**

Macao glanced over at his son Romeo, who was sitting by himself in the corner hunched over intensely at a book he was reading. " Romeo, was it really a good idea for you not go along"?.

Romeo sighed as once again his reading was interrupted by his father's worries. Raki pondered around the still, silent room of the guild's tiny hall. For she didn't want to back to the place where Tenrou Island was. The fond memories of her previous guild members, swirled around in her mind and that was how she wanted to remember them by. What if they did find Tenrou Island once again? What if all that was left of her friends were their discarded bodies? She understood why Romeo didn't want to go.

They were both frightened of what they might find.

Macao came over and sat down next to Romeo, who was still mindlessly reading up novels of intense and powerful magic. He pulled Romeo around to give him a hug, but Romeo shrugged it off. Macao sighed, as his efforts to get his beloved son to hug him at least once, had failed. "Even if Tenrou Island is found... there's no telling wether everyone is alive, right?" A leap of joy came rushing over Macao, as his son had finally uttered a word from the past week. "Nonsense Romeo! We have to believe that they're okay" desperately trying to get his son to see the bright side of things, only annoyed Romeo even more.

"But we haven't heard anything in seven years dad! Seven years!" The atmosphere went dead at Romeo's cries. It was rare for there to be shouting in the guild. Macao stood up and turned away in a huff.

The front door swung right open as the crew from Twilight Ogre came storming in. They sneered at how empty the puny guild was and immediantly started to abuse its current status, by bringing down the only mage's left. Teebo struttered over towards Macao and demanded the rent money. "But the payment's due next month" cried Wakabe.

Teebo sniggered and grinned. "Well our master said that simply wont do. You gotta keep up with the payments, otherwise they'll be consequences. What master says goes" The whole gang then aggressively swung their weapons about; carelessly breaking and snapping the furniture.

Romeo slammed his book shut and leaped up towards them. "We dont have the money to pay you, so leave" his hand flickered up in flames. "Romeo stop it!" Macao went to grab him. Romeo moved out of his reach and prepared to blast the Twilight gang out of the guild. *Poof* His flame burnt out. Romeo stared in humiliation as the Twilight gang histerically laughed in his direction.

Teebo stood before Romeo and reached out his club, ready to beat to beat him with it. "STOP TEEBO!" Macao cried and lunged out to hit Teebo.

"You guys will never be above Twilight Orge!" Teebo cried as he swung the club downwards, ready to kill the defenseless Romeo.

*BAMN*

Teebo was sent zooming across the room, landing smack down on the far side wall, knocking picture frames, ornaments, decorations everywhere.

Everyone spun round to the open doors of the guild, looking in pure amazement at what lay ahead of them. Punches were thrown, swords clashed and magic zoomed about everywhere as the Twilight gang were knocked out and lay unconciousness in a big heap on the floor.

The Tenrou team was back!

Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Mira etc... everyone had returned and beaming smiles all around, like they didn't know that they had dissapeared for seven years now. Natsu was as hyperactive as ever, challenging everyone to battle. Juvia was still madly stalking Gray wherever he walked to. Lucy was been lifted into the air by Loki. Cana and Gildarts were still bonding. The Raijinshuu were clutching Laxus, never letting him go. The take-over siblings were hugging and crying all the other guild members. Gajeel was smirking in the corner with Lilly. Jet and Droy were crying over Levy. Erza tried to get everyone back in order but couldn't help letting a few tears of joy spill aswell. Makorov was questioning Macao over his status as ' guild master'. Wendy was as joyful as ever and peered round to see a boy she recognised, but couldn't quite remember of.

Romeo was glued to the floor. Tears were streaming down his face but all he could do was smile. The first time he had smiled in seven years. The whole guild screamed estatically as everyone was rejoiced once more.

Later on in the the evening the guild just partied. What else could they do apart from sob and getting drunk. Lamia Scale dropped in for a vist which resulted in more Juvia/Gray and now Lyon love pandemonium.

Romeo chuckled as his elder friends laughed and danced vividly the whole night. But one girl caught his eye. Wendy. He had caught her staring at him the whole night, so he decided to go by and sit by her. He saw that she was staring at a picture that Reedus had drawn of her. He swore that he heard mutter at least 3 times something about "the breasts.." he shook the thought the away and introduced himself. "Hey im Romeo, your Wendy right" Wendy folded Reedus's picture away and smiled at Romeo. "Hey! Yeah i thought you were Macao's son but I wasn't quite sure, so.. I didnt say anything" she chuckled blushing slightly. Romeo felt his cheeks het up a little, but quickly laughed it off.

"What magic can you do Romeo?" Romeo stood up and puffed up his chest, lifting his hands up slightly till they burst into flames. "I'm like my dad, apart from I can not just use purple fire but rainbow fire!, i'm still not as powerful as a 'dragon slayer'" Wendy swiveled round to face him. "Hahaha, i'm not that strong honest! Besides it doesn't matter how strong you are. As long as you can help and support your team mates that's all that matters" Romeo grinned back at Wendy. He liked her, not in that way but as a great friend. She was caring, funny, sweet and also alittle cute. Romeo blushed again as he was a tad little taken back from meeting Wendy.

The two sat there chatting away, blind to the catastrophies surrounding them. "Hey Wendy do you want to go and sit by the river for abit, its getting quite rowdy in here now" Wendy turned to look at the rest of the guild. It was a mess and Natsu was trying to start a fight. "Yeah, i think we better. We'll only be caught up in it afterwards" They both chuckled at the thought of everyone once again mindlessly fighting for fun.

FairyTail was a fun guild.

The pair sat down by the river side, letting the cool air breeze over them. Wendy dangled her feet over the edge and stared up at the stars above. Romeo looked at her staring and bent backwards to look at them too. They were truely beautiful. "I'm glad that Mavis saved us on Tenrou island, i really, really didnt want to disapear from the world now. I've made such great friends and a great home. I was so scared Romeo" Wendy whimpered, trying not to burst out crying. She was only young after all. Romeo held her hand for comfort, no more tears should be shed. Wendy noticed his grasp and stopped crying. Romeo saw her stare and immediantly let go. Wendy laughed "Romeo it's okay you were only being a good friend, you didn't do anything wrong" Romeo turned away shyly his cheeks burning bright red.

"I have an idea Romeo." Romeo turned back round, making sure his cheeks were covered by his scarf. "Yeah what it is Wendy?" Wendy slipped back on her shoes and stood up brightly. "Well we're the youngest in the guild right, and we've become quite good friends recently, so I was thinking why don't we make a team? Charle won't mind and I'd love to hang with someone my own age too" Romeo stood up aswell and lifted up his hand "Sure, we'd make a great team. Hehe we might become the strongest team when we're older aswell." They high fived and smiled beamingly at each other. "That's if we're still friends i mean". Wendy shook her head carelessly "Of course we'll still be friends then Romeo. Hahaha best friends forever right" They cheered in agreement as they would soon be the newest FairyTail team.

The guild doors burst open by a mad Natsu and a angry Lucy slung over his shoulder. "Quick, Lucy open your apartment we have to run away from Gray" Lucy constantly beat Natsu around the head to let her down. "Why do we have to go to my apartment! Why am i being taken in the first place! And why are we running from Gray!" She cried. Gray came soon enough running after them "Natsu get back here you bastard!" Wendy and Romeo fell on the floor in fits of laughter as they saw their friends screaming and shouting down the road at each other.

Just like old times. The town clock struck midnight and chimed through the town. It was time to go home. "I better be going then Wendy. Good night" Romeo then started strutting down the path home. "Yeah, goodnight Romeo... Oh wait I forgot to say something!" and ran after him. Romeo stopped and let Wendy catch up to him. "What did you want to say?" Catching her breath, Wendy lifted up her pinky finger. "I... just wanted... to say can we.. pinky promise.. each other to be remain best friends... forever" Romeo gleamed at her and wound his pinky around hers.

"Forever".


End file.
